


Breaking Up is Hard to Do

by WWE_OneshotsandImagines



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWE_OneshotsandImagines/pseuds/WWE_OneshotsandImagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Lana/Rusev, having fun trying to come up with their “breakup” story<br/>Pairing: LanaxRusev</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Up is Hard to Do

“You could hit your head and forget I exist?” Lana suggests. Her and Rusev are trying to figure out how they’re going to “break up”

 

Rusev shakes his head “that would require me missing more time than I already have.”

 

“Hmm…. I could trip you on the way to the ring?”

 

“No. That’s too easy.”

 

“You fall in love with someone else?”

 

Rusev looks shocked “I love only you. ”

 

Lana sighs “I’m all out of ideas.”

 

“We’ll figure it out.”


End file.
